Cooking grills have existed for many years. These cooking grills oftentimes include a hood which is able to cover a cooking grate. Typically, the hood is designed to pivot so that it may be moved between a closed position covering the cooking grate and an open position exposing the cooking grate.
A problem however may exist with regard to cooking different amounts of food at different times. A person may wish to cook a single item of food when dining alone, may wish to cook a few items when dining with a small family, or may wish to cook many items when cooking for a special event such as a party or cookout. In the past, this has created problems by forcing a person to select between a small grill to accommodate small numbers of items or a large grill to accommodate a large number of items. However, if the small grill is chosen that person will not be able to cook a large number of items at one time. Similarly, if the large grill is chosen that person will have to heat the entire grill area to cook a much smaller area of the grate upon with the small number of items is placed. To compensate for this problem some grills have multiple burners so that one can choose the number of burners to ignite depending on the number of items to be cooked. The selection of less than all burners however does not provide a consistent heat across the grate.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a grill that will allow different amounts of items to be cooked. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.